


Stuck on Christmas

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver get stuck in the airport on Christmas overnight when their plane breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> As a part of a secret Santa gift.

12:27 AM.

Oliver curses under his breath and falls back into his chair. “Great.”

“Yeah, merry fucking Christmas,” the guy in the chair next to him says. Oliver’s first thought is that he’s cute. He’s wearing a now creased suit, but he looks exhausted. Not that Oliver can blame him.

“I’m guessing you’re on the flight to Philly?”

“You would think they’d be able to get their shit together.” The guy shoots a glare toward the desk of works and mutters under his breath, “Incompetent.”

“It’s not their fault the plane broke down.”

“Yeah, well, we were supposed to be in Philly two hours ago, and the next flight isn’t until tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, I heard all of that on the loudspeakers when they announced it a few minutes ago,” Oliver says, pointing up. He offers the guy a small smile and lays a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay. I mean, it’s not ideal, but…” A silver lining turns out to be harder to find than he wants.

“Exactly my point.” The guy raises an eyebrow when Oliver flushes and pulls back his hand. “Connor Walsh, by the way.”

“Oliver Hampton.”

“Nice to meet you _Oliver Hampton_.” The guy smirks as he purrs out Oliver’s name, and Oliver sinks in his seat wondering if he’s that easy to read. “Relax, my gaydar’s pretty great.”

“This is too weird.”

“Weird. Right. At least there’s a silver lining to this hell.” Connor props his legs up on the chair across from him. It takes Oliver a moment to realize that the silver lining is him.

“Thanks – I think. You know I just met you, right?” Oliver looks down at his pants and smoothes them out.

“Yeah, well, you’re cute and it’s Christmas. I would be an idiot to ignore it.” He shrugs. “So, do you think anything is even open in this place? Do you want to check it out?” He motions to the hallway, and Oliver glances at him. Connor slips out of his blazer and takes off his tie. When he gets up and slips his hands in his pockets, Oliver swallows thickly.

“I should watch my backpack.”

“You know you can take it with you, right?” He waits for a moment, and when Oliver doesn’t say anything, he adds. “Look, if I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll drop it and leave you alone, but if you’re not, it’s Christmas, I’m hot and you’re hot. We’re stuck here for nine hours. We might as well make the best of a shitty situation.” His smile is so warm that Oliver starts getting up before he even properly agrees.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Connor grabs him by the hand when his backpack is only half on and drags him down the hallway. Oliver lets out a graceless yelp and struggles to put on his other strap. They get a few looks from the few people at their gate before dashing onward.

Predictably, almost all stores are closed. The kiosks in the center are shut off, and the stores are dark and have metal bars pulled down in front of them. Connor slows down after a moment, and Oliver finally finishes putting his backpack on. The airport is oddly empty, and Oliver glances up at the skylight. It’s impossible to see any stars. There are too many lights on outside for the planes.

“Okay, Mr. Mysterious, tell me a little about yourself,” Connor says.

“Mr. Mysterious? You just met me. Why should you know anything about me?”

“Fine. The question game, then?” Connor shrugs his shoulders.

“What are we in middle school?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

After a beat, Oliver shakes his head. “Okay, but nothing too personal.”

“Have a life so secret that you can’t tell me?”

“Oh, no. I could…” Oliver pauses and gives Connor his best serious look, “but then I’d have to kill you.” A grin spreads across Connor’s face, and he laughs.

“Looks at you. You do have a sense of humor.”

“Who says I’m kidding?” Oliver raises an eyebrow, and Connor shakes his head.

“So, what? Secret agent?”  he asks, playing along with Oliver.

“Is that your first question?”

“No, wise guy. What’s your job?”

“Ah, I see.” Oliver notices a light on a few stores down and points. “And no, I’m not a secret agent. Just working at an IT company. I’m pretty good at hacking though. The government probably could find use of me. I’m a bit like Skye.”

“Skye? _Agents of Shield_?”

“So, you’re a giant nerd,” Connor says.

Before Oliver can protest, they reach the lights. As it turns on, one coffee shop is amazingly open. Even though all the food is wiped out and the one barista there looks as if she’s about to fall asleep, it looks better than the gate. “Do you want some?” Oliver asks.

“The coffee’s on me.”

“I’m more of a tea person at night.” They get in line, and Oliver orders a green tea. Connor orders a hot chocolate. “I can’t say I was expecting that.”

“Never said I was in the mood for coffee either.”

They wait for the barista to prepare it for them, and Connor leans against the counter. “Okay, so it’s your go.”

“Fine, back at you, then. What do you do?”

“Boring question. I’m a law student.”

Oliver nods. “That’s pretty easy to imagine. Do you seduce your way through school as well?”

“Not with the professors but with clients, it can be useful to get some information.” He winks. “Okay, so favorite position?” When Oliver blanches, he lifts up his hands. “I’m kidding! I couldn’t resist. Sorry.”

“Wasn’t funny,” Oliver mutters and looks down at the counter.

“All right. I’ll leave those jokes for the second date, then.”

“Second? This isn’t the first.”

“Isn’t it? I bought the drinks.”

Oliver can’t argue with that, so he just looks at Connor and takes a deep breath. “What’s your actual question?”

“Where are you travelling from?”

“I’m travelling home.” When Connor waits for him to elaborate, he adds, “Portland. You?”

“London. You know you can’t just steal all my questions.”

The barista hands them their drinks, and they settle down into chairs. Oliver takes a sip too soon and burns his tongue. He manages not to wince.

“Why are you leaving on Christmas?”

“My friend is having a baby. I was supposed to be there to help her settle in at home.” He looks at his watch. “Well, she probably had the baby by now.” He pops the lid off of his drink and blows on it.

“Huh. Well, I guess that’s nice of you.”

“I guess.” He smiles. “Favorite book?”

“I see you’re starting to come up with your own questions now!” Connor takes a sip of his hot chocolate as he thinks. He sets his drink down and his finger runs along the rim of the cup. “That’s not exactly an easy question. Maybe _The Little Prince_. It was one of my first favorite books.”

“Very sweet.” Oliver says.

“Sweet?”

“I’m giving you a hard time.”

“Ah.” He shakes his head. “Okay, so I actually don’t know what to ask you.”

“I thought I was a mystery man,” Oliver says, spreading his hands out. “Ask me anything. Well, except for… you know.”

“Do you think I’m cute?”

Oliver stares at Connor and waits for him to take it back, but Connor just stares back at him. “You’re serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“Oh, umm… I guess.”

“You guess?”

Oliver avoids his eyes. “Okay, yes. I do. Guess I don’t have to ask you if you think I’m cute because I’m guessing you wouldn’t be sitting here with me if you didn’t.” He focuses on the sugar packets on the table, and Connor reaches out, squeezing his hand.

“I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.”

“Get me after one drink, and I’d probably be fine. It’s just that I’m not really… used to strangers hitting on me.”

“Well, their loss.” Connor shrugs and opens his mouth, but the barista walks over to them.

“We’re gonna be shutting down. It’s one in the morning in five.” She taps at her watch and yawns. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s all good. Get some sleep,” Connor says, taking his drink. “And merry Christmas.”

“Don’t celebrate, but thanks.” She rubs at her eyes. “To you too.”

Oliver puts on his backpack before grabbing his drink. They make their way out, and the woman starts closing the shop.

“I believe it was your question?” Connor asks.

“If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be? And don’t say Paris.”

“Why would I say Paris?”

“It’s such a rich boy answer.”

“How do you know I’m rich?” he asks.

“You came in a suit. That’s such a rich boy thing to do.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Connor says. “Although, I’ve already gone to Paris, so I wasn’t going to say that.”

“What did I tell you – rich boy?”

Connor rolls his eyes and wets his lips his. “Yeah yeah.” His eyes gloss over a bit as he frowns. “I guess Pittsburgh. I’d want to visit my dad’s side of the family. We lost touch with them a while ago, but I know my dad was close. He just is stubborn. Guess I get it from him.” He gives Oliver a half-smile that’s a bit sad, and Oliver reaches out, placing a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry.”

Connor shrugs, and before Oliver can say anymore, his usual smug look is back. “Better stop before I get too sentimental. Must be more tired than I thought.”

When they make it back to the gate, most people are asleep. They sit in the corner, and Connor pulls out his phone to check a text. Oliver grabs his own as well and sips at his tea as he waits. The airport seems still and quiet, and Oliver can feel his eyelids getting heavier. Connor chuckles under his breath and turns to him. “So, would you be up for a second date in Philly?”

“What?”

“Second date? You and me? I know a good cocktail bar.”

“Sure.” Oliver thrusts out his phone to Connor. “What’s your number?”

“That’s the confidence I like to see.” He takes the phone and enters his number in it before handing it back. “Send me a text?”

Oliver just writes a quick “hi,” and Connor’s phone vibrates after a few seconds.

“Perfect. I’ve been invited to a pretty neat New Year’s Eve party, and I didn’t have a plus one yet.” He grins and tucks his phone into his pocket.

“Oh?”

“I’ll send you the details when I get home.”

Oliver lifts his drink to his lips and smiles into it. “Guess this Christmas isn’t a complete waste, after all.”

“Guess not. Who would have guessed?” Connor finishes his hot chocolate and gets up to toss it. Oliver finishes his drink quickly and follows, grabbing his backpack.

“I’m going to brush my teeth.”

“I’ll tag along.” Connor makes his way to the bathroom.

“So, what are you doing coming back? I never asked you,” Oliver says as he pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“I work with one of my professors on cases, and I guess we’re never really free. She has a new case that she needs help with. So much for a family vacation in London.”

Oliver snorts. “So, really rich boy. Not just a rich one.” He nudges Connor and bites his lip.

“Not that you mind, huh?” Connor’s eyes slip down to his lips, and Oliver can feel his breath catch in his throat.

“You’re only a little obnoxious.”

“Oh, shush.” Connor leans in and presses their lips together, and Oliver’s reaches up. He lays his hand on the back of Connor’s neck, and he closes his eyes. It’s warm, and he can taste the lingering chocolate in Connor’s mouth. When Connor’s tongue eases his lips open, he lets out a small whimper, and his fingers tighten into Connor’s hair.

When they pull back, Connor grins. “Merry Christmas.”

“Very merry,” Oliver says and mentally kicks himself. “I should brush my teeth.”

“Don’t worry. I think you’re pretty cute, even when you say dorky things like that.” Connor leans against the wall as Oliver brushes his teeth.

When they make their way out, they sit down. Oliver yawns and looks at his watch. It’s close to two. “I think we should get some sleep before we have to catch another flight.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Oliver crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Connor out of the corner of his eyes as Connor snuggles up in his chair and closes his eyes. Oliver smiles and shuts his own.

\- - -

He wakes up to someone tapping his shoulder. Oliver opens his eyes to see a Delta worker standing in front of him and smiling. It’s only when he lifts his head up that he realizes that he’d moved over so that he was leaning against Connor. Connor meanwhile has a little bit of drool out of the other corner of his lips. Oliver chuckles and looks up at the woman. “Morning.”

“Good morning, sir. Your new flight will be boarding in ten minutes. You should wake up your boyfriend and make your way over to the other gate.”

Oliver doesn’t bother correcting her but rather just slightly nudges Connor. “Thank you.” She nods and makes her way over to another person who is still fast asleep. “Connor, we have to get up and go.”

Connor jumps and reaches up, his hand flying to his mouth. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, you drooled a little.”

“Thanks, I noticed.” He cringes. “I should go wash my face in the bathroom.”

“Better hurry up. We board in ten.” Connor seems properly awake at that. “Oh. Already?”

“Looks like we don’t have time to grab breakfast and make a second date out of it. Where are you sitting?”

“First class.”

“Of course you are, rich boy.”

Connor just smiles.


End file.
